In general, a liquid crystal panel including liquid crystal cells is configured by disposing the liquid cells between a substrate disposed at a light source side and a substrate viewed by an observer.
In addition, the liquid crystal panel may be divided into a so called O mode liquid crystal panel and a so called E mode liquid crystal panel according to a correlation between an initial alignment direction of the liquid crystal cells and an absorption axis direction of a polarization plate laminated to the substrate side disposed at the light source side.
Meanwhile, a manufacturing system that manufactures the optical display element by laminating optical films on both planes of a rectangular liquid crystal panel in the related art includes an apparatus that laminates the optical film formed on a width corresponding to a long edge of the liquid crystal panel and an apparatus that laminates the optical film formed on a width corresponding to a short edge of the liquid crystal panel and is configured in such a manner that one of the respective laminating apparatuses is laminated only to the substrate disposed at the light source side and the other one is laminated only to the substrate viewed by the observer.
The optical display element manufacturing system in the related art has a problem in that only one mode liquid crystal panel of the O mode liquid crystal panel and the E mode liquid crystal panel associated with a direction in which the optical film is laminated to the light source side cannot but be manufactured.